I am that is
by Krys Imeteri-Greenleaf
Summary: Here are some poems about Kenshin. I like it, kind of sad too
1. I am that is

Here is a poem I wrote about Kenshin. It's kind of sad and confusing, but  
that's okay. I understand  
  
I am that is.  
You may know me,  
But you shouldn't try.  
It is too complicated to explain  
  
I am that is.  
I'm the boy that feels no feelings.  
I'm the boy that lives down the street, yet so far,  
So far to be so sweet.  
  
I am that is.  
My eyes, so innocent, yet blinded.  
My hands, so small, yet stained.  
My heart, so full, yet shattered.  
  
I am that is  
Sure, try to get to me, but it's in vain.  
You can try to heal me, but none have been victorious.  
All have suffered defeat.  
  
I am that is.  
I pity your trying, but do not fret.  
I may be able to heal you,  
But not myself.  
  
I am that is.  
Try to see through this time of such sorrow.  
You may be surprised,  
At how much of you can be you.  
  
I am that is.  
Be yourself, not me.  
I am who I am,  
And I am that is. 


	2. Snowflakes

Here is another Kenshin poem.  
  
Snowflakes  
So Innocent  
So Pure  
So Fluffy  
  
Snowflakes  
They are nothing like me  
I am not as lovable as them  
Nor as beautiful  
  
Snowflakes  
You may deny that fact  
You may think I am beautiful  
Thank you for kind words  
  
Snowflakes  
But how can you?  
I am so.....dirty  
and unclean  
  
Snowflakes  
My hands are too stained with blood  
Nothing can clense them  
Of such imperfection  
  
Snowflakes  
My eyes  
They have seen too much  
Too much for a person such as I to see  
  
Snowflakes  
My heart  
It has bled as well  
Over a lost loved one  
  
Snowflakes  
My soul  
Many have tramped upon it  
It has weaked from such a harsh  
  
Snowflakes  
But, I have not given up  
It's hard for me to do such as task  
I live life to it's fullest  
  
Snowflakes  
I smile  
I laugh  
Along with everyone else  
  
Snowflakes  
But sometimes  
Everyone else cries  
And bleeds for a loss  
  
Snowflakes  
But there is a difference  
The old saying is true  
No two snowflakes are alike  
  
Snowflakes  
My pain is different  
From a past long forgotten  
And buried  
  
Snowflakes  
I hope you don't remember my ways  
So long as my past stays buried  
And forgotten 


	3. Red

Here is another Kenshin Poem  
  
Red  
An interesting color  
Many things share it  
Yes, they do  
  
Red  
Red can be the color of roses  
Representing a passion  
A firey passion  
  
Red  
Red can be the color of apples  
The fruit of sweetness  
And tenderness  
  
Red  
Red can be the color of fire  
Burning bright and strong  
Stretching up to touch the heavens  
  
Red  
Red can be the color of blood  
Crimson liquid that gives life  
And can be easily be taken away  
  
Red  
It can be the color  
That represents a lot of things  
Some good, some not.  
  
Red  
I like this color  
It can be bright and colorful  
Couragous & brave  
  
Red  
And yet, it can also symbolize death  
Because it is the color of blood  
And, as I've said before, can be taken away  
  
Red, the color of blood. 


	4. Stars

This is a birthday poem devoted to you Kenshin! Happy Birthday Ken-san! -  
  
Stars  
  
So beautiful when they decorate the night sky  
  
So bright  
  
So wondrous

Stars  
  
So mysterious to the occasional gazer  
  
Yet, we are considered mysteries to them  
  
Are we not?

Stars  
  
We are so far apart  
  
Yet they appear so close  
  
Why is that?

Stars  
  
Some say stars can guide the lost home  
  
Others say they tell stories of heroes passed and legends born  
  
And others still say they predict the future

Stars  
  
Guiding the lost home?  
  
I have heard stories where stars guide  
  
Yet they haven't given me guidance to my true home

Stars  
  
Telling stories?  
  
You can tell the stories if you look at them in certain groups  
  
Not looking at their beauty in their own ways

Stars  
  
Predicting the future?  
  
So far, my life has gone downhill  
  
No star reader told me that would happen....

Stars  
  
You expect so much from a floating ball of gas  
  
But I guess that's what imagination does best  
  
Doesn't it?

Stars  
  
Though even they don't last forever  
  
Whatever does?  
  
Whatever can?

Stars  
  
Though I must admit  
  
They are beautiful to look at  
  
Though I would never imagine touching one

Stars  
  
Just as I am with love  
  
Never to touch  
  
Just to look upon

Stars  
  
And then I wonder  
  
Am I alone in this universe?  
  
Or is someone waiting for me?

Stars...Night's million wonders


End file.
